Gun X Sword
Gun Sword (Japanese: ガン × ソード Hepburn: Gan Sōdo, stylized as GUN×SWORD), is a Japanese anime television series produced by AIC A.S.T.A. The series is directed by Gorō Taniguchi and written by Hideyuki Kurata. The story is set on the "Planet of Endless Illusion", a place where rogues of all sorts gather. The protagonist, Van, travels the world searching for a man with a clawed right hand who killed his bride. He is joined by several other travelers along the way, each linked to the clawed man by a personal loss. The series aired on TV Tokyo from July 4, 2005, to December 26 of the same year, totaling 26 episodes. The series is licensed for North America by Geneon Entertainment, who produced an English dub overseen by New Generation Pictures. The dub is also available in Australia from Madman Entertainment1 and in the United Kingdom by MVM Films. At Anime Central 2010, North American anime distributor Funimation Entertainment announced that they have rescued Gun Sword and re-released the series in late 2010 Format The series takes a serialized format with it's episodes. While each episode may contain episodic content, many elements from each episode can play an important part of later episodes. The opening titles, "GUNXSWORD" by Kōtarō Nakagawa feature a unique animation where the audience witness the main characters and important features in a creative display. Certain characters are only shown in silhouette from, and are only revealed once they debut in the series. The series is narrated by the Narrator, who introduces the key themes of each episode after the intro. Each episode is closed by a the credit written over several artistic panels of the main cast. After this, a preview of the next episode is shown, narrated by Wendy. Finally, the last scene is a still image, usually of a main character of element from that episode. Episodes The series contains 26 episodes: Episode list Cast & Characters * *Credited as Stephanie Sheh * **Credited as Russel Thor * ***Credited as Karen Thompson Antagonists (The Original Seven) * Credited as Kirsty Pape Recurring characters include Taylor Henry/Banjyo Ginga as the Narrator, Sandra Jacobs/Mami Kingetsu as Elena, J.C. Miller/Issei Futamata as Zakota, Travis Willingham/Masaya Onosaka as Kaiji, Daniel Guilbeau/Tetsu Shiratori as Researcher, Andrew Douglas/Ryuzou Ishino as Zapiero Muttaaca, as Johanna, Mary Elizibeth McGlynn as Catherine Nakata, as Manson. Music ; Opening theme : "GUNXSWORD" by Kōtarō Nakagawa ; Insert songs : * "Niji no Kanata" by Satsuki Yukino (episode 3) * "La Speranza" by Hitomi (episodes 16, 25) ; Ending themes : * "A Rising Tide" by Shuntarō Okino (episodes 1 to 8, 10, 12 to 16, 18 to 21, 23, 25) * "Paradiso" by Hitomi (episodes 9 and 11) * "S.O.S" by Kikuko Inoue, Houko Kuwashima, Satsuki Yukino & Saeko Chiba (episode 17) * "A Rising Tide" (acoustic version) by Shuntaro Okino (episode 22) * "Calling You" by Shuntaro Okino (episode 24) * "GUNXSWORD" (starting again) by Kotaro Nakagawa and Ondekoza (episode 26) Gun X Sword These are a series of 13 omake episodes of Gun Sword tied in very loosely to the plot with the characters as chibi puppets. The main characters are Wendy and her turtle, Kameo, the size of a human in this series and able to talk. Michael, Van and Carmen also appear voiced by their voice actors in the mainstream episodes. All the episodes seem to center around analyzing various events in Gun Sword and mocking the themes displayed. In the DVD volumes of Gun Sword there are 2 episode tied into each volume in the extras with episode 13 on its own in the final one. Game Appearance The series is included in the 2009 Super Robot Wars game, Super Robot Wars K, for the Nintendo DS & 2019 game Super Robot Wars T for Nintendo Switch & PlayStation 4. Gallery 25380.jpg Trivia